A Heated Battle
A Heated Battle '''is the second episode of the first season of Cat & Mouse. Story The camera pans to our main characters, Tim and Bell, running through a tropical forest. '''Narrator: '''After gaining their starter pokemon, Tim and Bell have set out on their pokemon journey, catching any pokemon they find! The camera pans down to a grubbin, crawling down a tree root. Tim orders his rowlet to use an attack, though his voice is muted, and his rowlet uses leafage on the caterpie, before the trainer takes out a pokeball, throwing it at the caterpie and catching it. '''Narrator: '''Now, in their never-ending search for Pokemon, Tim and Bell are beginning to trek deep into the forest, where they'll meet a mysterious new companion... Tim and Bell are walking through a foresting pathway, the chirping of pikipek around them. Bell pushes aside a few leaves in their way. '''Bell: '''Tim.. this place is scaring me. Are you sure we should be here? '''Tim: '''Come on, Bell, don't be such a scaredy-skitty! This place is completely har- Suddenly, another girl, with pale white skin and light brown hair wearing a hot pink shirt and blue and white stripped pants with blue eyes leaps out from behind a tree. '''Girl: '''Boo! '''Tim & Bell: '''AHHHHHHHH! The girl laughs a bit before speaking. '''Girl: '''Sorry to scare ya'. My name is Butterfly Unicorn, but you can call me Uni. I'm a pokemon trainer. '''Tim: '''A pokemon trainer? A smug grin spreads across Tim's face as he holds out a pokeball. '''Tim & Bell: '''You know, when two trainer's eyes meet, it time for a battle! '''Uni: '''Get me, bad boys! '''Tim, Bell, and Uni: '''LET'S HAVE A BATTLE! End Scene '''Tim: '''Go, Rowlet! '''Bell: '''Go, Poppilo! The two trainers throw their pokeballs, unleashing their pokemon of choice. '''Uni: '''Go, Heat and Pokadots! Uni throws two pokeballs, sending out a ledyba and a litten. '''Tim: '''A litten? Good choice. Alright, Rowlet, use leafage! '''Uni: '''Heat, counter it with ember! '''Rowlet: '''Rowllllet! Heat: '''LittttTEN! Rowlet launches a flurry of leaves at Heat, the litten shooting out a storm of burning hot embers in response. The leaves and embers collide, making a small explosion that destroys both the leaves and the embers, hurting neither pokemon. '''Bell: '''Poppilo, use water gun! '''Poppilo: '''PopPILO! Poppilo squirts a beam of water at Pokadots, which blasts back the ledyba and makes it hit a tree, before stopping, Pokadots quickly shaking the water off her body. '''Uni: '''Pokadots, use swift! '''Pokadots: '''Leddddy! '''Bell: '''Poppilo, dodge it! Pokadot shoots several stars at Poppilo. Poppilo runs around, trying to dodge the stars, but the stars keep chasing her before ultimately hitting her, causing the Poppilo to skid backwards across the ground. '''Uni: '''You know swift has 100% accuracy, right? '''Tim: '''No, but anyways, my turn! Rowlet, use peck! '''Rowlet: '''Let-let! Rowlet swoops at Pokadots, it's beak glowing white as it pecks at the bug type. '''Uni: '''Pokadots, use supersonic! '''Pokadots: '''Ba-ba! Pokadots' opens it wings, beginning to emit a strange buzzing sound. Tiny torchics begin to swirl around Rowlet's head, and it drops to the ground, confused. '''Tim: '''Rowlet, return! A burst of light shines from Rowlet's pokeball as it's sucked back inside. '''Tim: '''Go, Grubbin! In another burst of light, Tim sends out his grubbin. '''Grubbin: '''Grub-grub! '''Bell: '''Well, it's my turn now! Poppilo, use water gun! '''Poppilo: '''Piloooo! Poppilo shoots a beam of water out of it's nose, this time hitting Heat. The fire type flies backwards as soon as the water touches it's skin. '''Uni: '''Heat, you can still fight! Use scratch! '''Heat: '''LittttTEN! Heat leaps at Poppilo, unleashing his claws. He scratches Poppilo across the face, causing it to land on it's side. '''Bell: '''Poppilo, no! Poppilo slowly gets up, giving Bell a small nod. '''Bell: '''You can still fight? Good! '''Tim: '''Okay, Grubbin, use string shot! '''Grubbin: '''GrubBIN! Grubbin shoots out a beam of sticky string, which hits Pokadots, heavily slowing her down. '''Uni: '''Alright, Heat, use lick! '''Heat: '''Lit-lit! Heat's tongue was surrounded with ghostly energy as it licked Grubbin, causing Grubbin to fly back a bit. Suddenly, Grubbin's body buzzed with the smallest bit of electricity, showing that the bug had been paralyzed. '''Tim: '''Alright, Grubbin, return! There is a small burst of light as the Grubbin is sucked back into it's pokeball. '''Tim: '''Alright, go, Rowlet! There is another burst of light as Tim sends out Rowlet, who has now snapped out of it's confusion. '''Rowlet: '''Letttttt! '''Tim: '''Good to see your back into the game, Rowlet! '''Bell: '''Okay, Poppilo, use pound! '''Poppilo: '''PopppppppPILO! Poppilo's tail starts glowing as it leaps at Pokadots. The Five Star pokemon tries to move, however, it can't move far do to Grubbin's string shot. Poppilo's tail then smashing down on the bug flying type, pounding it down to the floor before doing a somersault back onto it's flippers, the ledyba fainting. '''Uni: '''You got me that time. Pokadots, return! A laser of red light is fired at Pokadots, which sucks the ledyba back into it's pokeball. '''Tim: '''One last opponent to take down! Rowlet, use leafage! '''Rowlet: '''Rowletttt! '''Uni: '''Heat, counter-attack it with ember like you did before! '''Heat: '''TEN!!! Rowlet fires a storm of leaves from it's wings, Heat quickly responded by blasting several hot embers at the grass flying type. However, unlike last time, instead of the leaves colliding, Rowlet is able to aim it's wings in just the right direction for the leaves to dodge the embers and hit Heat. The litten skids across the floor fainting, Uni sending Heat back into it's pokeball. '''Uni: '''You win. Uni shrugs as she comments that. End Scene '''Tim: '''What do we do now? '''Uni: '''Let's get our pokemon back to the pokemon center. Then they can heal up. '''Tim: '''That sounds like a good idea. '''Uni: '''Hey, I think we might make a great pair. '''Tim: '''Me too! '''Bell: '''Me three! '''Uni: '''I was wondering.. can I come with you? '''Tim: '''Sure! '''Uni: '''High five! The three all high five each other at the same time. To be continued... Characters * Tim * Bell * Uni Pokemon * Rowlet (Tim's) * Poppilo (Bell's) * Grubbin (Tim's) * Heat/Litten (Uni's) * Pokadots/Ledyba (Uni's) Trivia * This episode is the episode that introduces Uni. * This episode contains the first battle in the series. Category:Episodes